Gelang Arrancar
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Ulquiorra, seorang espada no 4 yang sudah tewas, mendatangi Ishida. Mengatakan hal yang diluar perkiraan : "Aku ingin kau lindungi perempuan itu.."   Perhatian! NOT-YAOI, OOC, abal, typo, cerita gaje, RnR please!


Yeah! Sudah lama author pingin buat IshiUlqui, akhirnya kesampaian juga,

Author gak tahu mau bicara apa lagi nih, langsung aja deh!

Perhatian! OOC, abal, typo, cerita gaje, not-Yaoi dsb, selamat baca dan review!

Gelang Arrancar

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

"Ugh.." seorang lelaki menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin terlihat jelas di wajahnya, menandakan lelaki berambut indigo ini bermimpi buruk.

Memang, sepulang dari Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkan sang sahabat, tidak jarang ia bermimpi seburuk ini. Jeda waktu untuk berlatih dan beristirahat sebelum menjajaki perang yang sesungguhnya, terasa tidak berlaku bagi lelaki bernama Ishida Uryuu ini.

"Uwargh!" erangnya seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. Diraihnya kacamata di atas meja pendek sebelah tempat tidur.

"Cih, ini kelima kalinya," dengus Ishida lirih sambil memegangi keningnya. Beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, menuju wastafel kamar mandi.

Setelah mencuci muka, ia beranjak keluar rumah. Berjalan-jalan mencari angin segar meski masih pukul setengah dua pagi. Mungkin hawa dingin dini hari bisa menenangkan pikiran.

Beberapa jam kemudian, di sekolah bernama SMA Karakura.

"Heh?" lelaki berambut oranye menyala mengamati wajah lelaki dihadapannya keheranan. Merasa tidak nyaman diamati, Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu berkata,

"Cepat kembalikan bukuku yang kemarin,"

"Jangan sering begadang oi," ucap Ichigo sambil berlalu keluar setelah menyerahkan sebuah buku.

Tidak menggubris nasehat Ichigo, Ishida kembali menuju bangkunya. Mata birunya menangkap seorang gadis sedang memainkan sebuah gelang di tangannya. Gelang abu-abu itu seperti memanggil-manggil Ishida.

"Inoue-san, gelang apa itu?"

"Oh, ini? Ini gelang yang menyembunyikan keberadaan pemakainya, Ulquiorra memberikan padaku saat hendak membawaku pergi ke Hueco Mundo,"

"Umm, boleh kupinjam? Eh, maksudku…"

"Oh? Boleh saja…. almarhum kakakku juga suka mengoleksi gelang dan aksesoris perempuan lainnya kok, tidak usah malu begitu," Orihime menepuk pundak Ishida setelah menyerahkan gelang itu, memberi semangat pada Ishida.

"Eh? Bukan begitu Inoue-san, aku…"

"Sudah, Ishida-kun tidak perlu khawatir, ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja," Orihime memotong penjelasan Ishida dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada lelaki berkacamata ini sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Eh? Eh? Tapi.." Ishida berusaha mencegah Orihime yang sudah berjalan menuju keluar kelas bersama Tatsuki.

"Semangat Ishida-kun!" teriak Orihime sebelum menghilang dari pintu kelas. Spontan semua siswa yang masih didalam kelas menatap pada Ishida, membuat Ishida banyak mengeluarkan _sweatdrop_ dibelakang kepalanya.

Sepulang sekolah, Ishida menuju sebuah toko kelontong. Toko milik seseorang mantan taichou divisi 12, Urahara Kisuke. Berniat menanyakan tentang gelang di saku seragamnya sekarang.

"Gelang ini memang sedikit memancarkan reiatsu arrancar… tapi tidak berbahaya," terang Urahara sambil memainkan kipasnya.

"Begitu… terima kasih Urahara-san," Ishida berpamitan lalu beranjak pergi.

Ditengah perjalanan otaknya terus berpikir tentang kemungkinan adanya suatu hubungan antara mimpi dengan gelang yang seakan memanggilnya ini. Tidak menemukan jawaban, Ishida memilih berlatih memanah di bukit Karakura. Melupakan masalah rumit mengenai mimpi buruk, reiatsu arrancar atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Pada malam hari, mimpi buruk kembali datang. Mimpi tentang kematian kakeknya, tentang penolakan ayahnya atas Quincy, meski saat ini yang diakui sebagai Quincy terakhir adalah lelaki itu, Ishida Ryuuken, juga mimpi tentang kematian ibunya. Tiga kejadian paling memuakkan dan menyiksa dalam hidupnya muncul bertubi-tubi lagi malam ini. Membangkitkan rasa marah, sedih dan penyesalan dalam hati Ishida.

Disaat semua sudah tidak tertahan lagi olehnya, seorang lelaki berbaju putih muncul. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, mata hijau nya menatap dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ka-kau…"

"…" lelaki berambut hitam ini tetap melangkah dalam diam mendekat kearah Ishida.

Tidak bisa menghindar mundur, kakinya serasa tertanam dalam di tempatnya berdiri. Mencoba menggunakan busur panahnya juga sia-sia, kekuatan Quincy-nya seperti sudah hilang.

Tiba-tiba lelaki dengan lubang dibawah lehernya itu bergerak cepat, menusukkan tangannya di tubuh Ishida. Tusukan di tempat yang sama dengan lubang yang ada di tubuhnya.

"A-argh!" erang Ishida menahan sakit, mulutnya sedikit memuntahkan darah segar.

Sejenak kemudian Ulquiorra melepas tusukan tangannya dari tubuh Ishida. Berjalan menuju kegelapan diseberang, menjauhi si Quincy muda yang sudah jatuh terkapar tidak berdaya.

Gelap, semua terasa gelap di mata Ishida. Ia tahu ini hanya mimpi, tapi tusukan espada itu terasa benar-benar sakit seperti kenyataan. Berangsur-angsur kesadarannya menghilang, bersamaan dengan membuka matanya, terbangun dari mimpi.

Dengan cepat ia raba tempat dimana Ulquiorra membuat lubang. Tidak ada, bekas luka itu tidak ada.

"Cuma mimpi.." Ishida menghela nafas lega. Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci muka, dan ia tersentak saat berkaca.

"A-apa ini?" teriak Ishida melihat mata kanannya. Iris biru berubah warna menjadi kuning menyala, sedangkan bagian putih menjadi berwarna hitam pekat. Sangat mirip dengan mata seseorang, mata Ichigo saat memakai topeng, mata seorang vizard. Belum puas terkaget-kaget, ia menyadari gelang Inoue sudah terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Suara lelaki menghela nafas masuk ke telinga Ishida. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badan, menatap tajam pada Ulquiorra yang sudah berdiri dibelakang.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" bentak Ishida yang dengan cepat sudah menghunus Seele Schneider ditangan kirinya. Tapi, sesuatu tampak berbeda pada cahaya pedang itu, tidak biru seperti biasanya, melainkan biru kehitaman.

"Aku sudah mati, tidak perlu repot menghunus pedang,"

Ulquiorra lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah mata kanan Ishida.

"Lihat sendiri kan? Aku bangkitkan hollow yang ada dalam dirimu," lanjut Ulquiorra.

"Hollow? Apa maksudmu?" Ishida melenyapkan kumpulan partikel arwah di Seele Schneidernya.

"Selama 5 hari kucoba membangkitkan penyesalan dan amarahmu…"

"…."

"Ditambah dengan gelang itu sebagai wadah, saat ini hollow-mu sudah terbangun,"

"Gelang dengan reiatsu arrancar ini?"

"Ya, dalam gelang itu sudah kumasukkan reiatsu untuk menarik 'itu' keluar.."

"Aku ingin kau melindungi perempuan itu, aku merasa dia tidak aman jika hanya bersama dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, terutama saat shinigami oranye ini dalam keadaan _full-hollow_," lanjut Ulquiorra dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Perempuan? Maksudmu Inoue-san?"

"Hn," Ulquiorra mengangguk sedikit, lalu melepaskan gelang dari pergelangan tangan kanan Ishida. Mata Ishida berangsur-angsur kembali normal.

"Kau lebih cerewet dan perhatian dari yang terlihat, espada," sindir Ishida sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Sudah kubilang namaku Ulquiorra…"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Quincy, lindungi dia," tubuh Ulquiorra sedikit demi sedikit terurai menjadi ribuan partikel hijau.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak butuh uluran tangan dari seorang arrancar," Ishida berjalan keluar dari ruangan membelakangi Ulquiorra.

"… biar waktu yang menjawab," ucap espada no 4 ini sebelum seluruh tubuhnya lenyap.

Ishida yang berniat membuang gelang arrancar membatalkan niatnya. Mencerna ulang kata-kata Ulquiorra, sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Memang benar, keadaan maupun keberuntungan tidak akan selalu memihak. Tidak ada salahnya menyimpan gelang perak ini, tidak mustahil sang waktu akan membawanya pada situasi terburuk yang memaksa ia menggunakannya. Situasi yang ia harap tidak akan pernah datang.

"Tch, kau menang Cuatro Espada," Ishida mendengus dan menyimpan gelang arrancar itu dalam laci meja belajarnya.

The End

Sori kalo ceritanya gak karuan,

Akhir kata,

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


End file.
